Meet Gohi
by Yami Gohi-kun
Summary: The final chapter has been made. If you have not seen this fantastic (But short) story yet, do yourself a favor and check it out. Humorous and emotional. especially emotional in the final chapter.
1. Beginning

The story of DBX.  
I do own DBX but some of it's characters I do not. In this story Goku wished for everybody except the little kids to be younger  
  
Chi-Chi was busy playing cards with 18. Goku was ramming his head against Goten's in the yard. "Chi-Chi-san I pity you." "What do you mean 18" Chi-Chi asked without the slightest bit of sarcasm. 18 sighed." I mean to have married a freaking dumb-ass like Son Goku and then to have a child who is also as dumb as a sack of diapers must really suck eggs." Chi-Chi ignored 18 as she thought in her head: "Poor delusional 18. She doesn't even realize that she married a short loser who used to be picked on and used as a punching bag. "Forget it." Said an agitated 18. "Your kids ugly!" Chi-Chi accidentally slipped out that one. 18 gave Chi-Chi a white-hot glare. "Uh just kidding 18. Heheh..." "Um... Chi-Chi, what are those two idiots doing?" Chi-Chi looked outside to find Goku and Goten were playing head ram. A favorite game where they, well you'll se in the next paragraph.  
  
Goku charged at Goten who was unusually just standing. "What's the matter son?" Goku screamed as blades of grass flew as his feet hit the ground. With each stride Goku thought he was going to win. Then Goten moved to the left and stuck his foot out. "Aw hell!" Goku yelled as he was flung into the fence and through several sound barriers. He then hit the ground and made a tremendous crater. "Kuso!" Goku said in defeat. He then used instantaneous movement and appeared behind Goten. By the time Goten turned around it was too late. Goku smiled, leaped into the air and yelled "Dodge this motherfucker!!!" He rammed Goten in his back. Goten wailed out a blood curdling death scream. He then stopped abruptly. That was fun. He said with a smile.  
  
At Capsule Corp the same thing couldn't be said. "Piccolo-san" Vegeta said with an evil smirk. "What should we do today?" Piccolo and Vegeta were a prank team. They would shit on Mr. Satan's lawn, pick on kindergartners, anything that was fun. "Today? Let's do something at the Capsule Corp party today involving alchohol, Son Goku, and his insane wife.  
  
The end of chapter 1.  
Do you want me to make more? If so put a review in the reviews section. 


	2. The prank involving alchohol is?

Chapter 2: The plan at the party.  
  
Piccolo and Vegeta had an evil smirk. "I like the idea Piccolo but it need some zing." "Zing? What the hell kinda bullshit word is zing?" Piccolo said in an angry tone. "Hey zing is not bullshit!" Vegeta said in an almost defensive tone. "Listen, we need to call them for ideas." "No" Piccolo said looking quite calm. "We come over for dinner." "Perfect!" Vegeta loved it. They would get a free meal and torture Kakarotto in return.  
  
The phone had begun to ring at the son house. "I'll get it!" Chi-Chi screamed. It's not like anyone else will, she thought. "Hello?"  
P: Uh hi.  
C: Who is this?  
P: Let's just say, a friend.  
Chi-Chi felt a little shaky.'  
P: Where is Son Goku?  
C: Oh he's outside bleeding internally.  
P: Can I speak to him?  
C: No he's quite busy mister... mystery!  
Chi Chi hung up the phone and stuck out her tongue.  
The phone rang again.  
V: Hi.  
C: Oh hi Vegeta, you want to speak to Goku right?  
V: Yes. His plan was working perfectly.  
G: Hello?  
V: Can Piccolo and I come over for dinner?  
G: What's the secret password?  
V: Please?  
G: Who told you?! I mean.... Lucky guess.  
  
Later at the dinner table  
"Goten's growing up so nicely now! You should hear him sing I mean..."  
While Chi-Chi talked on and on Piccolo and Vegeta had a painful grimace.  
"Hey look Chi-Chi!" Goku said in a happy and cheerful tone. "Piccolo's doing his impression of Satan again!"  
"Now back to Goten. Blah blah blah..."   
"Chi-Chi!" Goku yelled wit a pouty face.  
"Yes Goku?" Chi-Chi asked, a tad annoyed.  
"I don't wanna have another kid!" Goku said stupidly  
"Well neither do I" Chi-Chi said in agreement. "If I had another kid I'd go friggin ballistic!"  
  
Piccolo and Vegeta both whispered, "Jackpot!"  
  
Remember to keep reviewing! 


	3. The next chapter!

Chapter 3: Party Hardy!  
Bulma was putting up posters for her party in the new party room in Capsule Corp. "Vegeta why are you snickering?" Bulma asked, a tad of worry in her voice. "No hehhe! Reason!" Vegeta smirked.  
  
Later at the party...  
"Vegeta have you formulated a plan?" "Yes" Vegeta answered trying not to laugh. "At this party I am going to spike the punch!" "Perfect!" Piccolo yelled a little too loudly. "Well then do it!" Piccolo ordered Vegeta. "No you should Piccolo!" "Alright!" After the argument Piccolo started sneaking towards the punch bowl. INSERT: PINK PANTHER MUSIC "Dum, dumdum, dumdumdumdum..." Krillin was at the punch table. "Piccolo why in Kami's name are you humming the pink panther theme?" "Sorry you pathetic little man but you must go" Piccolo stretched out his arm after the pathetically running Krillin. He grabbed his collar and threw him out a window. After all this happened Krillin muttered, "He could have just said goodbye..."  
  
"Time to spike the punch." Piccolo whispered as he poured an unknown substance in the punch. Meanwhile Vegeta walked up to Kakarotto. "Oh hey Master Roshi c'mere! Watch Vegeta do his Satan impression!" "Shut up Kakarotto! Say are you thirsty?" "Yeah Vegeta! I sure am." Goku said in a matter of fact-ly tone. "Why don't you and Booby get some punch?" "It's Chi-Chi!" "Right whatever!"  
  
7 cups later...  
"Did you two like your drinks?" Vegeta said, pretending to care. "Man Chi-Chi" Goku said ignoring Vegeta. "You look so hot." "Thanks Goku"   
Chi -Chi giggled. Vegeta than grabbed them both by the neck and threw them in the closet. "The ultimate prank is about to commence." Vegeta said with excitement. "Hey this punch looks good..." Immediately forgetting about Piccolo spiking it.  
  
Please put more reviews. 


	4. The day after

Chapter 4: The Morning after.  
  
It was the morning after Bulma's party. Chi -Chi awoke to find herself in Bulma's closet with Goku. Goku was snoring obnoxiously.  
  
As Chi-Chi walked out of the closet she saw that Vegeta had put a "Do not disturb" sign on the door. "Curse you Vegeta." Chi-Chi whispered. As Vegeta was eating his daily bowl of agony-oh's he screamed in pain.   
"Okay Vegeta! What's up? What happened?" Vegeta burst out laughing sickly like a hyena. "Ha ha!" Vegeta saw that Chi-Chi was pissed so he stopped laughing and sat down.  
  
"... and that's what happened" Vegeta explained. Chi-Chi started to shake for a moment and then she screamed. "YOU IDIOT!!!!!" Vegeta looked startled. " I COULD BE PREGNANT AGAIN!!!!!!" "Ha ha!" Piccolo said by the window. Chi-Chi threw a rock at him. "Oh Kami!" he screamed as blood started pouring profusely from his face. He then ripped off a chunk of his skull and regenerated it. "Oh goodness I have to see a doctor!" Chi-Chi ran to the closet, grabbed Goku and ran out the door.  
  
As Piccolo and Vegeta burst out laughing Bulma said "Vegeta?" with a tone he'd never heard Bulma use. "That was a great trick Vegeta. What with using my great punch as a tool for a sick, cruel joke, oh and Vegeta?" "Yes Bulma" "Guess what?" Bulma said with a fake sounding happiness in her voice. "You know how anyone who drank that punch became drunk?" Bulma said still keeping the happiness. "Guess which other two people got drunk and had some romance?" "Tenshinhan and the midget?" Bulma then turned red and yelled, "Us you idiot! You got one of the brightest ideas you could and drank some punch!" "Uh-oh!"   
  
A week after the party...  
"Well everyone we've got some news" Bulma said to Goku, Chi-Chi, Goten, Gohan, Bra, Trunks, and Vegeta. "Me and Chi-Chi are both pregnant!" Goku let out a girlish scream and fainted.  
  
The only way I will continue this story is if I get 3 more reviews for it. 


	5. Time flies when you're no longer young

Time flies when you're not so young.  
By Son Gohi  
Chi-Chi was sick of waiting. She wanted to talk to somebody about her problem, but it would be so embarrassing. She decided she was going to talk to Bulma this afternoon. She picked up the phone.  
The phone began to ring at the Capsule Corp. household. Bulma was cradling her newest son Undai.  
B: Hello?  
C: Hi Bulma!  
B: Hey Chi-Chi. It's been a tough nine months hasn't it?  
C: Bulma I know this seems a little late to talk about it, what with the baby being born this week I mean...  
B: Chi-Chi If you're asking for me to help you in your time of need, the answer is yes.  
C: Bulma I hear crying....  
B: ...  
C: Bulma?  
B: Okay, Chi-Chi, I know I should've told you earlier but my baby... it's already been born.  
C: WHAT?  
B: Ya wanna know what it's name is?  
C: Undies?  
B: Nope, Undai!  
C: Well listen g/f I've gotta go.  
::Click::  
Goku had just finished helping Goten pack for his new house.  
"Hey Chi-Chi, hi big fat stomach." Goku tickled Chi-Chi on her stomach. Chi-Chi giggled. Then she all of a sudden had the scariest expression a woman can have.  
  
"Goku... my water... just broke."  
  
Yea I know another short chapter, but hey I just uploaded 3 chapters in one day so cut me some slack.  
The Saga Continues... 


	6. time skip method

The Time skip method  
Chi-Chi was busy burping Gohi, her baby accident. She stopped burping him for a moment and looked at the little Saiya-jin's face. His hair was already coming out, big and spiky. It was a lot more wild then Goten's hair, for each spike of hair for Goten you could add two for Gohi. "Oh Gohi, I am so sorry." Chi-Chi cried. She was not showing Gohi any affection. When she was pregnant each day she grew nervous as a pregnant mother would. However this was dread. She did not want to have this child; it was a horrible situation to be in. She held Gohi up in the air and set him down. She resented him and the baby could tell because it would always crawl over to Goku when she weeped silently. Goku would hold him, cradle him, and talk to him and everything. He was a mere saiyan who was still not a good father. He would pass Gohi to Chi-Chi and the cycle would go on. But this time the baby could not crawl to Goku. He was alone and scared.  
  
Bulma was enjoying her motherhood, what with all the help from Vegeta, Bra, and Mama Brief. (A/N: Bulma's dad died a while ago) Undai was already beginning to walk. She was anxiously awaiting the day when he would go Super Saiyan. Undai said 'woman' as his first word, which was kind of disappointing to Bulma but she took a sweetness with some sour.  
  
"Oh Goku I'm a horrible mother!" Chi-Chi cried in yet another depressed moment. She then looked at Gohi and he started to smile at her. "Oh my goodness Goku! Did you see that? He smiled! At me!" Chi-Chi picked up Gohi and he started to giggle. She then played games with him and tickled his stomach and made baby talk. And then to her great Shock and happiness Gohi went Super Saiyan.  
  
After Calling Bulma and gloating she decided she had to thank Vegeta and Piccolo for their prank.  
  
-Son Gohi  
  
This is the end of the meet Gohi saga. Stay tuned for my newest story:  
The tournament! 


End file.
